Uchihas não sabem fazer bolo!
by Le Evans
Summary: Sarada precisa de um bolo, mas quando seu pai é um completo fracasso na cozinha, só lhe resta pedir ajuda aos Uzumakis.


\- Nós vamos conseguir Sarada! - eu afirmei, tentando parecer o mais convicto possível. Sarada me encarou com descrença, ela era esperta demais para ser enganada.

\- Papai, precisamos de ajuda.

Ela disse aquilo com o mesmo tom que alguém diz a um bêbado: você não está bem, aceite isso e encare um tratamento.

\- Sarada, não precisamos de ajuda para fazer um bolo.

Na verdade, precisávamos sim, mas eu era orgulhoso demais para admitir isso.

\- Papai, essa já é nossa quarta tentativa, isso nem parece um bolo de chocolate!

\- Mas é claro que parece – retruquei ofendido.

Olhei para a gororoba a minha frente. Droga, como ela havia ficado verde? Encarei minha filha com o coração partido, eu a havia decepcionado. Nosso plano era simples, esperar Sakura sair para o plantão no hospital e com a ajuda de uma receita, que não serviu para nada, diga-se de passagem, faríamos o melhor bolo de aniversário já visto em Konoha. É claro, que nenhum de nós dois esperava um fracasso tão épico.

\- Ok, você venceu. - respondi finalmente derrotado.

Pude ver a esperança nos olhos de Sarada novamente enquanto ela corria para o telefone e discava o número dos Uzumaki.

\- Boruto passe para a sua mãe - disse Sarada assim que o garoto atendeu ao telefone - Não, eu não quero saber do seu treino de shurikens, passe pra sua mãe. Como assim ela não está?

Sarada me olhou desesperada novamente e eu não soube o que dizer. Meu Deus, eu era um péssimo pai.

\- Então chame seu pai.

\- O quê? - eu disse correndo para impedir que minha filha cometesse um erro.

\- Tio, precisamos de ajuda.

Tarde demais.

\- Não Sarada, não precisamos – eu retruquei, pegando o telefone das pequenas mãozinhas e o colocando no gancho, sem me preocupar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

\- Pai! - disse Sarada inconformada.

\- Você ia pedir ajuda pro Naruto? Sarada, precisamos de um bolo e não uma bomba.

\- Tia Hinata disse que o tio cozinha muito bem agora.

\- Lamen! E não queremos um bolo feito de lamen.

\- Pai, estamos desesperados - disse minha filha, minha garotinha que até antes desse fracasso, me olhava com orgulho.

O maldito telefone tocou e Sarada o tirou das minhas mãos para atendê-lo.

-Tio? Sim, sou eu. Isso mesmo, preciso que venha pra cá, é urgente.

A cada palavra de Sarada, meu coração parecia prestes se quebrar. Meu orgulho não valia de nada. O meu nome poderia ser jogado no lixo a partir de hoje, já que pelo visto, Uchihas não sabem fazer bolo.

[...]

Naruto era escandaloso. Isso era um fato tão irrefutável quanto o fato de o filho dele ser um idiota. E um Naruto extremamente escandaloso batendo em sua porta com seu filho estupidamente estúpido ao seu lado eram motivos suficientes para eu sentir vontade de bater em alguém.

Sarada correu alegre e abriu a porta.

\- Ufa, ainda bem - disse a menina com alívio na voz enquanto abraçava Naruto.

\- O que houve? Alguém está ferido?

Só o meu orgulho.

\- Não, claro que não - respondeu Sarada finalmente se soltando do abraço do tio e notando a presença do mini idiota a sua frente - O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Naruto riu. Ele sempre ria diante da hostilidade dos dois.

\- Eu não podia deixa-lo sozinho. Hinata foi a alguma loja com Himawari, parece que vão comprar um presente, não entendi muito bem.

\- Ah, tudo bem. Entrem.

Sarada estreitou os olhos assim que Boruto passou por ela, um óbvio aviso de que era melhor ele se manter longe e quieto a ponto de ela não perceber sua presença. Essa é minha garota.

\- Ei Teme, o que precisa? Que eu troque uma lâmpada? - disse Naruto rindo, pelo visto ele se achava engraçado.

\- Precisamos de um bolo! -respondeu Sarada animada.

\- Um bolo? Porque não compram um? - perguntou Boruto confuso.

\- Não, eu mesma quero assar o bolo. Hoje é aniversário da mamãe e queremos fazer uma surpresa a ela.

\- Hoje é aniversário da sua mãe? Ah, agora entendi para quem é o presente que Hinata foi comprar!

É para esse idiota que minha filha pediu socorro?

-Tudo bem, só por sua causa, nós te ajudaremos - disse Naruto que, aparentemente, estava pedindo pra morrer.

Sarada sorriu e correu para a cozinha, com todos nós ao seu encalço. Naruto paralisou assim que entrou no cômodo. Depois que o choque passou, desatou a rir. Ele ria tanto que teve que se segurar no batente da porta para não cair.

\- O grande... - Naruto tentando, inutilmente, dizer algo entre a risada - O grande Sasuke Uchiha...Não sabe fazer bolo.

\- Ah, então por acaso você sabe fazer bolo?

Isso foi o suficiente para Naruto se calar. Ele não sabia fazer bolo, na verdade, ele não sabia fazer nada que necessitasse de um esforço a mais do que ferver uma água e abrir um pacote.

\- Provavelmente, posso fazer melhor que você _Teme_! - disse Naruto dando ênfase a ultima palavra.

\- Essa eu quero ver _Dobe_ \- respondi, fazendo questão de também dar ênfase a ultima palavra.

Naruto pareceu levar isso como um desafio, foi determinado em direção da bancada e começou a limpá-la, enquanto murmurava: não pode ser tão difícil. Colocou toda a louça-suja na pia e mandou que Boruto a lavasse.

\- O que? Tá brincando né? - protestou o garoto.

\- Agora - disse Naruto que, pelo visto, como pai tinha alguma autoridade.

O garoto bufou e resmungando foi em direção a pia. Sarada precisou apenas de um olhar para entender que deveria ajuda-lo. Eu podia odiar o garoto, mas eu ainda não tinha esquecido de que criei minha filha como uma criança educada.

-Então, o que devemos fazer? - perguntei para Naruto, que pegava uma tigela limpa (fiquei impressionado apenas com o fato de ele encontrar uma) e colocava farinha dentro.

\- Primeiro temos que fazer a massa, depois colocar no forno e por ultimo, vou rir da sua cara.

\- Como Hinata aguenta criar três crianças?

Ele demorou um tempo para processar a ironia, mas quando conseguiu, me fuzilou com os olhos.

\- Vou te ignorar, pelo bem da Sarada.

Então ele continuou. Adicionou açúcar, ovos (os ovos deveriam ir inteiros? Com casca e tudo?), margarina, leite e por ultimo virou a lata de achocolatado. Bateu tudo na batedeira e quando julgou que os ingredientes haviam se misturado devidamente, colocou em uma forma redonda.

\- Agora é só esperar o bolo ficar uns 30 minutos no forno.

\- Você por acaso seguiu a receita? - perguntei preocupado.

\- Eu não preciso de receita.

Depois de colocado no forno, os quatro ninjas se juntaram para limpar a cozinha. Haviam se passado por volta de 20 minutos quando Boruto chamou a atenção de todos.

\- Ei, vocês sabiam que o fermento estava caído debaixo da bancada?

Não, não sabíamos. Mas o que o fermento tinha a ver com...Espera ai, fermento é o que faz o bolo crescer e se o fermento estava caído, não o colocamos no bolo. Ou seja, o bolo não iria crescer.

A única coisa que aplacou minha raiva foi a intenção assassina de minha própria filha. Uma aura negra parecia circundar seu pequeno corpinho.

-Tio - começou Sarada e eu pude ver o medo nos olhos do Naruto, o grande Hokage de Konoha com medo...de uma garotinha - você é um idiota.

Finalmente ela percebeu! Pena que era tarde demais. Decidi que era hora de ir à padaria mais próxima e comprar um daqueles bolos cheios de corante.

\- Como vocês sobreviveram todos esses anos que não tinham ninguém para cozinhar para vocês? - perguntou Boruto incrédulo. O menino foi até o forno e com um pano enrolado na mão, retirou a forma com um bolo praticamente cru e com uma péssima aparência - Não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso - e com essas palavras ele fez algo que surpreendeu a todos: ele assumiu as rédeas da situação.

Com uma habilidade, que ninguém sabia de onde havia sido tirada, Boruto começou a fazer o bolo. Pegou os ovos e separou as claras das gemas, bateu as gemas com açúcar e margarina, em seguido acrescentou leite, farinha e achocolatado, sempre voltando a bater a massa em seguida. Bateu as claras em neve e misturou na massa principal, adicionando também o fermento. Por último colocou em uma assadeira redonda e a levou para o forno.

\- Pronto - disse Boruto - Agora é só esperar 40 minutos.

Eu não havia nem mesmo piscado, não perdi nenhum movimento de Boruto, tamanha foi minha incredulidade, e quando olhei para os lados, percebi que Naruto e Sarada estava igualmente estupefatos. O pirralho sabia cozinhar.

\- Você sabe fazer bolo? - perguntou Sarada, colocando o pensamento de todos em voz alta.

\- Bom, sei. Mamãe ensinou algumas coisas para mim. Ela disse que se um dia precisássemos ficar sozinhos com meu pai, deveríamos saber nos cuidar.

A situação podia parecer bem trágica para Naruto, mas eu não me aguentei. Dessa vez, quem desatou a rir fui eu. Precisei de vários minutos para me acalmar e quando finalmente consegui, encontrei um Naruto parecendo um pimentão. Hinata poderia ser uma mulher gentil, mas conhecia o marido.

\- Que bom que eu trouxe o Boruto então - disse Naruto, tentando manter a compostura e salvar seu orgulho - Vou esperar na sala.

Ele foi em direção à sala, Sarada e Boruto se entreolharam meio confusos e o seguiram. Eu, é lógico, decidi que ficaria ali rindo mais um pouco.

[...]

-Vamos lá, hora da verdade - disse Boruto enquanto retirava a forma do forno. Eu, Naruto e Sarada olhávamos por cima de seu ombro com ansiedade.

\- Uau - exclamou Sarada assim que viu o bolo, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

Estava perfeito, o cheiro estava ótimo e tinha a aparência de ser o bolo mais macio do mundo. Eu quase beijei o pirralho, quase.

\- É, mandei bem!

Até mesmo Naruto, depois de passada toda a vergonha, parecia estar sentindo orgulho do filho.

\- Agora é só colocar a calda e está prontinho!

Depois de desinformado e com a calda pronta, o bolo havia ficado ótimo. Melhor do que qualquer bolo de padaria. Eu tinha que admitir, o pirralho merecia um pouco (bem pouco... bem pouco mesmo) da minha admiração. A única coisa que me incomodava profundamente era que Sarada também parecia olha-lo da mesma forma.

\- Eu adorei, ficou ótimo. Mamãe vai adorar!

\- O que a mamãe vai adorar? - perguntou uma voz feminina que aparentemente havia acabado de entrar.

Merda! Fiquei tão compenetrado na situação, que nem percebi que Sakura havia chegado. Em uma tentativa ridícula de impedir que Sakura visse o bolo, todos nós corremos para escondê-lo.

\- Isso daí é um bolo? - perguntou Sakura rindo.

\- Não! - respondeu Sarada tentando parecer natural, mas fracassando terminantemente.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e Sarada suspirou de frustração.

\- É, isso é um bolo - disse afinal.

Todos deram espaço para que Sakura pudesse se aproximar do presente.

\- Ah meu amores, muito obrigada! - disse Sakura abraçando a filha e em seguida o marido.

Sasuke ficou meio desconcertado, afinal, havia sido Boruto quem fizera o bolo. Mas ao sentir sua esposa lhe dando um beijo em agradecimento, resolveu que só por hoje poderia levar o crédito.

\- O que acham de ligar para Hinata para podermos cortar esse bolo? - perguntou Sakura. Sarada sorriu, um sorriso lindo, uma expressão orgulhosa de missão cumprida e então percebi que toda essa bagunça tinha valido a pena.

[...]

\- Sasuke-kun - disse Sakura enquanto terminava de secar os pratos - Não sabia que você fazia bolos tão bem.

Eu não fazia, é claro. Mas até aquele presente momento, achei que não era _necessário_ comentar esse fato.

-Na verdade... foi o pirralho.

-Boruto?

-Sim.

-Que incrível! Sarada pelo visto soube por quem se apaixonar.

-Como é? – eu exclamei. Minha voz se alterando completamente. Pude sentir meu sangue esquentar. O sentimento de gratidão pelo pirralho havia ido embora completamente. Como Sakura podia dizer uma coisa dessas? Minha princesa, que era tão bonita e inteligente, se apaixonar por um completo idiota. E pior de tudo, o completo idiota era filho do super completo idiota.

\- É brincadeira Sasuke-kun - disse Sakura rindo e me encarando com um brilho nos olhos - É brincadeira.


End file.
